Sometimes
by dragon of spirits
Summary: Sometimes, life is just too hard. It’s a disturbance that has gone from a simple storm to a full-blown tornado. And yes, it’s difficult. Why? Because reality isn’t fantasy. Reality is life. And life is hard. Sometimes it’s just too hard… R&R!


**A/N:** I got bored. This is the result. Blame the music I listen to.

**Disclaimer:** yeah right.

* * *

**Sometimes**…

_Sometimes, life is just too hard. It's a disturbance that has gone from a simple storm to a full-blown tornado. And yes, it's difficult. Why? Because reality isn't fantasy. Reality is life. And life is hard. Sometimes it's just too hard…_

_And sometimes, the responsibility is just too much. I'm fourteen for god's sake! I never asked for this, I never wanted it. So why was it shoved on my small scrawny shoulders? So, yeah, responsibility for others is a lot of work. And sometimes, it's just too much…_

_Then sometimes, the hurt is just too painful. It's my job to fight and, no matter what, when you fight you get hurt. It's inevitable and trust me it's tormenting. It's like no matter how hard you try, you still just get hurt. And the hurt is painful. Sometimes, it's just too painful…_

_Sometimes, the worry is just too unbearable. You're worrying for your friends, and your family, and just random citizens. It feels like you never have time to worry about yourself. Just contestant worries. Who may get hurt, who can I protect, worry, worry, worry. The worry is unbearable. And sometimes, it's just too unbearable…_

I closed the journal with a sigh, setting down the inky black pen, and gazing out the open window. The night was beautiful. A million stars twinkled over and the moon shined like a silvery mirror in the sky.

There are times I wonder if I will ever get the chance to travel to them. They would be a sanctuary from the world. My world. Because sometimes, my world was just too hard…

You see, my name is Danny Fenton. Or Danny Phantom. I'm both. Two halves of a whole being. But my halves have different lives. Fenton goes to school everyday, acts klutzy, has two great friends and a family. Phantom, on the other hand, is a crime-fighting ghost who lives for the thrill and protects Amity Park from danger. Phantom can't afford to have friends, they may get hurt…

Really, my halves are one and the same, but I always feel more confident as Danny Phantom, and more normal as Fenton. That's just the way things turned out.

But sometimes, I just need to get away. Far away. Not from Fenton or Phantom, but from life in general. Because sometimes, everything is just too hard…

And sometimes, life is just too hard. But we don't ask for our lives. We were never given a choice if we wanted them or not. We just have to accept them and move on.

But sometimes, you can't accept. I know. I've had a hard time accepting a lot of things. One of them was my ghost-powers. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I could do things normal kids can't.

Another was the fact my secret was blown. When everyone knows who you really are, well, they end up either loving you or hating you. And sometimes, you just want everyone to stop…

Why is everyone so judgmental? Can you explain to me what I am doing wrong? Do you just hate me because I am different, because let me tell you, that isn't a good enough reason. Sometimes, you just have to accept the unacceptable.

Then there are sometimes when you just have to let everything go…

That's the hardest thing. Letting go. It feels like after everything you've done, everything you've worked so hard for, is ripped away. But sometimes, it's the only solution.

I sighed, pushing my chair away from the desk and standing up. I stretched for a moment before picking up the journal and tearing out the pages I had just wrote.

Holding them tight in my hand and staring at them, I watched as the green flames licked the sides, turning my pages, my thoughts, to nothing more then a few charred pages, and then ashes.

I placed my hand outside the window and watched as the wind picked them up and slowly blew them away.

Sometimes you just need something to spill your heart out to. Something that will listen and can be destroyed afterwards. This is my something.

Because sometimes, life's just too hard.

But I deal with it.

Because sometimes you realize, no matter what, it's your life, your control, and no matter how hard it is, there will always be that silver lining.

Sometimes… maybe sometimes life isn't always so bad…

* * *

**A/N:** yup, the amazing result of boredom. Review if ya want to!


End file.
